The break of dawn
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: UA Nueva Orleans en los años 20. Poeta/escritor!Blaine conoce a Le-jazz-hot!Kurt. El crespo decide tomarlo como musa. Advertencias adentro.


Título: The break of dawn  
Autor:**siniestramalfoy**  
Beta: **pami_li** (gracias por la ayuda express!)  
Fandom: Glee  
Rating: PG13  
Personajes/parejas: Kurt + Blaine, pre-slash.  
Número de palabras: 2100~

Resumen: Poeta/escritor!Blaine conoce a Le-jazz-hot!Kurt. El crespo decide tomarlo como musa.

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. Si fuera así no sería Glee, sería el Show de Kurt.

Notas y advertencias: cliffhanger, mención de uso de drogas (lícitas durantes esos años), AU, menciones no explícitas de crossdressing. Ambientado durante los años 20, en Nueva Orleàns. Y FYI _muggle_ es la forma en que llamaban a la marihuana en Nueva Orleáns en esos años (Louis Armstrong tiene una canción al respecto :P) lo que era legal consumir. Rowling no era tan original con las palabras xD Por algún motivo nunca subí esto por acá, así que ahora lo comparto.

Título de la canción _Last night I dreamed you kissed me _de Louis Armstrong.

* * *

El suave aroma del tabaco y la marihuana impregnaban por completo la pared en que estaba apoyado, relajándolo aún más mientras oía los pausados golpes del contrabajo sobre el escenario, esperando el momento en que comenzara la rápida entrada de la trompeta. (Y Wes podía hablar mal todo lo que quisiera sobre el ambiente en el bar que frecuentaba, excepto en el momento en que le entregaba un pequeño compendio de poemas o un cuento surrealista, que contentaba lo suficiente al quisquilloso editor).

Pero es que no había mejor momento de inspiración que cuando recibía un cigarro armado con tabaco y _muggle_, y la nueva banda comenzaba a tocar, la fluidez y la profundidad del trompetista embelesando a todo el mundo. Y el castaño comenzaba a bailar.

Sabía que se presentaba todos los jueves y viernes, deslizándose sobre la pista de baile junto a la chica que primero tomara su mano, y que los martes lograba burlar a todos, entrando como la castaña que embelesaba mientras giraba sobre los tacones, bailando lento con la rubia distraída que administraba el local junto a Santana. La suave caída del vestido, más los cientos de pequeños brillantes que armaban su figura, le daban un aspecto etéreo, mezclado con la sensualidad que destilaba al moverse al ritmo del jazz. Durante los meses que lo había observado, había logrado crear una teoría, imaginándose que era la forma de ser rebelde a las obligaciones de su familia (similar a lo que hacía él mismo con su carrera de escritor y poeta) o que era su forma de apreciar el arte de la moda actual. Incluso a veces imaginaba que era sólo la forma en que se podía reír del resto, al no descubrir que era un hombre. Probablemente esos que prometían ser rudos, caerían en desgracia de averiguar que la mujer por la que se desvivían en atender, era en realidad el castaño de los jueves y viernes.

Y esa vez que lo había oído cantar, había logrado crear casi diez poemas sobre la textura de su voz, y otros quince sobre los pequeños movimientos de cadera al cantar, con esos pequeños suspiros que dejaba escapar. Obviamente Wes los había considerado demasiado_risquè_, pero buenos, (excelentes, a su consideración), publicándolos bajo otro nombre. _Bah._ Cuando se trataba del castaño no existía algo demasiado _risquè_. Siempre podía imaginar más.

Podían ser millas de piel pálida sobre sábanas oscuras, podían ser pies saltando la densa vegetación de la selva, caderas bamboleándose al ritmo de la trompeta de los Creolès, o piernas largas y fibrosas aferrándose a su cintura. Con él podían ser cada una de las estrellas de Copérnico. Simplemente lo que se le antojara.

Hoy día era viernes, y el castaño estaba vestido con un pantalón de pinzas y camisa blanca, con una pajarita azul oscuro, del mismo color de la faja en su cintura y de los suspensores, desplazándose sobre el escenario, cantando acordes al ritmo del trompetista, improvisando perfectamente.

—Hey, Blaine, logré llegar —saludó David, sentándose a un lado, haciéndole una seña a Santana para pedirle un trago—. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —preguntó, viendo la sonrisa idiota que tenía en el rostro, asociada a esos cigarros que tanto favorecía el más joven.

—Una hora, súmale o réstale —respondió dándole una última calada a la colilla entre sus dedos, lanzándola hacia una lata en el suelo.

—¿Y has logrado algo de inspiración? Sabes que Wesley está desesperado porque cumplas con el último plazo que te dio.

—Toda la inspiración que necesito está aquí. Wes no tiene nada que temer —murmuró Blaine, sujetándose los rizos desarmados sobre su frente, jalándolos ligeramente sin dejar de observar al Castaño.

—¿Ese no es el hijo de Burt Hummel? —susurró David, señalando al castaño que se dedicaba a girar, tomado del brazo de Brittany.

—No lo sé. Sólo me interesa que continúe cantando y bailando porque se ha convertido en mi musa —respondió, girando el cuello, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sonriendo con el _sashe_ al mover sus hombros.

—Bueno, musa tuya o no, estoy casi seguro de que es el hijo menor del Alcalde Hummel. Se suponía que lo habían enviado al Internado católico de niños, Dalton, hasta que intentó fugarse y su padre lo recibió nuevamente, dándole tutores en casa. Eso fue cuando tú aún no llegabas de ultramar. Debería tener unos 17 años ahora.

—Dudo mucho que el señor Hummel sepa de las andanzas de su hijo —comentó Blaine, dándole los últimos sorbos a su bourbon, decidiéndose por pedir una absenta en la siguiente ronda, determinado a sacar su libreta y registrar los pensamientos que el castaño le provocaba.

—Pues, dicen que el motivo de su fuga del internado, es que había tenido problema con uno de los sacerdotes del lugar. Más de alguna vez se ha escuchado de niños que no soportan la cercanía de estos, pero nunca de uno que llegara a huir. Había caminado casi 30 kilómetros antes de que un carretón que venía al puerto lo encontrara. De eso casi 3 años.

—Y al ser el menor, de seguro su padre lo consiente —murmuró, observando el pequeño contorneo de caderas mientras daba unas notas especialmente agudas.

—Mi madre decía que el Alcalde Hummel es muy justo, dudo que le dé mayores preferencias a uno u otro. Pero la señora Hummel adoraba al menor. Recuerdo que lo llamaba querubín.

—¿Tanto los conoces? —preguntó Blaine, dándose cuenta por primera vez que no era tan común que su amigo (nulo en los placeres del cotilleo) supiera tanto de una familia en particular.

—Te lo dije, mi abuela era gran amiga de los Hummel. Más de una vez fui invitado a alguna fiesta en su casa. La señora Elizabeth era muy parecida al menor, Kurt —dijo señalando al castaño que ahora bailaba con Rachel.

—Kurt, Kurt Hummel —susurró, paladeando el nombre en su boca, agradecido de David de darle un nombre al Castaño.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente entre los cigarros y las absentas, casi sin oír a David retirarse _"¡el trabajo en la Capitanía de Puerto no se hace solo, hombre!"_, decidiendo quedarse un rato más, hasta que Kurt se tuviera que retirar. Después de todo, ya iban a ser las 10 de la noche, probablemente aún tenía un toque de queda en la casa de los Hummel.

—Te he visto mirándome.

La voz fina lo sobresaltó de sus ensueños, notando por primera vez al castaño-Kurt, inclinado sobre su mesa, los ojos azules brillando divertidos.

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo, con la manera en que llamas la atención?

—¿Eso crees? —susurró, dándole una media sonrisa, mostrandole un adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha y el delicado sonrojo, mitad vergüenza, mitad cansancio de tanto bailar.

—Eso creo —dijo asintiendo, sobresaltándose al ver a Kurt tomar su libreta, hojeándola rápidamente.

—¿Qué escribes? —preguntó dejándose caer sobre la silla en que antes estuviera David, prestándole mayor atención a algunos versos, notando sus ojos abrirse cómicamente al leer uno de los poemas más subido de tono que había escrito esa noche, precisamente sobre él, aunque eso Kurt no lo sabía.

—Poesía, cuentos. Aunque mi editor quiere que escriba una novela pronto —reclinándose contra la muralla, podía ver perfectamente cómo se iluminaban los ojos de Kurt a medida que leía, esbozando una sonrisa con varios poemas.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? Mi madrastra es una fanática acérrima de los poetas de Nueva Orleàns, estoy seguro de que debo haberlo oído o leído, considerando la calidad de tus poemas.

—Blaine, Blaine Anderson —respondió, íntimamente satisfecho al ver la mirada de Kurt dispararse hacia su rostro, el sonrojo aumentando por segundos, abriendo y cerrando la boca unos instantes, antes de componerse.

—Señor Anderson, es un honor conocerlo, Carole adora su poesía, aunque en lo personal prefiero esos cuentos surrealistas que ha publicado.

—Gracias —sonrió, inclinándose sobre la mesa y señalándole que siguiera leyendo, mientras iba a la barra a buscar dos absentas.

Aún desde el otro lado del local, no podía dejar de observar a Kurt, quien seguía unido a la libreta, probablemente revisando con mayor atención los poemas más antiguos (y subidos de tono) a considerar por el estado de perpetuo sonrojo en su rostro.

—Aquí tienes Anderson, ahora vete de mi barra y deja de mirar a Hummel como si lo quisieras llevar al segundo piso —siseó Santana, entregándole los vasos con un empujón y sonriéndole torcidamente—. Claro que si te lo quieres llevar, probablemente no te rechazaría. Sólo haz que Brittany no se dé cuenta, probablemente se les querría unir —dijo rodando los ojos, retirándose hacia otro patrón.

—Entendido —murmuró, ignorando la mitad de las palabras de la latina, sólo quedándose con lo que ya sospechaba, que Kurt no rechazaría sus posibles avances.

Caminando rápido hacia la mesa, no se esperaba ver a Kurt recogiendo su abrigo y dejando la libreta abandonada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó dejando las absentas sobre la mesa, retrocediendo un paso al ver la mirada altiva y fría del castaño.

—Espero que no se acerque más a mí. Ojalá que no atienda más este bar, o seré yo el que deje de venir —siseó, retirándose rápidamente hacia la salida.

Tomando la libreta, alcanzo a darse cuenta de que era el poema en que hacía alusión al Castaño que confundía a los hombres con sus trajes de mujeres, sabiendo que Kurt comprendía perfectamente a quién se refería con eso. Y por descarte a todos los poemas en que hablaba del Castaño.

_Oh, demonios._

Tomando su abrigo, salió corriendo, tratando de adivinar entre las sombras la figura pálida de Kurt, probablemente dirigiéndose hacia la zona más alta de la ciudad, donde debía estar la casa del Alcalde Hummel.

—¡Kurt, detente! —gritó, cuando lo alcanzó a ver, el abrigo de color claro destacando fácilmente entre las sombras.

—No se acerque a mí, o lo denunciaré —respondió Kurt, acelerando el paso. Ya quedaban sólo dos cuadras hasta su casa. Si lograba llegar, los guardias cerrarían el paso y evitarían que ese _psicópata_ lo alcanzara.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de acercarse al extraño que tanto lo observaba? Sabía que Finn detestaba que saliera a escondidas hacia el bar, aunque aún no lo había acusado con su padre, y detestaba aún más cuando lo hacía junto a Rachel, su prometida. El consejo de no acercarse a extraños se lo repetía cada noche cuando pasaba por su habitación con un vaso con leche, recordándole en no confiar tan fácil en otros, considerando lo que había ocurrido con uno de los sacerdotes en el Internado. El rostro de pánico en la cara de la familia cuando lo encontraron había sido más que un escarmiento por lo sucedido, aunque nada de eso fuera su culpa. Y así y todo, había sido lo suficientemente idiota en ir a hablar con el extraño de pelo crespo y chaquetas elegantes, de atractivos ojos que atravesaban hasta lo más profundo de su pecho.

Pero lo que más se lamentaba era esa sensación de vergüenza que alguien supiera su secreto. La mayoría de los hombres en el bar de Santana eran lo suficientemente idiotas para no descubrir su jugarreta, la mayoría de las veces demasiado alcoholizados o colocados para notar algo, pero no esperaba que el señor Anderson lo hubiera descubierto. Ni mucho menos que hubiera escrito poemas al respecto. Esos trajes de mujer eran el juego con las otras muchachas, no era para que nadie más lo supiera.

¡Y esos poemas! Dios Santo, se sentía prácticamente sucio al leer todas las cosas que Anderson había escrito sobre él. Y aún más al sentir cómo algo cálido se revolvía en su estómago, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo apuesto del escritor, tocándolo como prometía en sus poemas.

—Kurt, por favor —llamó por última vez, observando al castaño acercarse a una de las rejas, sabiendo que si lo dejaba entrar sería prácticamente imposible volver a verlo o hablar con él.

—¿Algún problema señor Hummel? —preguntó uno de los guardias en la entrada de la casa, notando el estado agitado de ambos hombres, colocando al hijo del alcalde tras él.

—Nada, Noah, el señor Anderson ya se retira —murmuró sonrojándose, agradeciéndole a Michael cuando le abrió la puerta, considerando lo mal que temblaban sus manos.

—El alcalde Hummel está en su despacho junto a su hermano Finn, y la señora Hummel está en su dormitorio —agregó Mike, para que evitara encontrarse con alguno de ellos.

—Gracias, Mike, Noah.

Mirando por última vez a Blaine, deseó con todas sus fuerzas no volver a verlo nunca más, aunque con el presentimiento de que su deseo no se cumpliría, considerando la mirada fija del otro hombre.


End file.
